


Never

by ElizaStyx



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, Gross, I Had To, M/M, Sharing a Bed, Shenanigans, Short, Stupidity, YANA - Freeform, falling asleep, okay?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-28
Updated: 2016-02-28
Packaged: 2018-05-23 15:26:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6120898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElizaStyx/pseuds/ElizaStyx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen knew it was bound to happen and yet he still kinda feels like banging his head against the wall...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never

Jensen is **so** done. He is so done, it's actually ridiculous. In fact, he quite possibly hadn't been this done ever before. Just... done beyond all the ranges of done he could imagine. He knew it was eventually bound to happen, he had seen it coming the very moment Misha had come up with the first variation of the idea and that impish spark glinted in his blue eye. And yet he still feels 95687938329843987% done. Even more so as Misha grins and waggles his eyebrows as if his shenanigans could still be shocking to Jensen.

"Never alone..." Misha whispers crawling across Jensen's bed where he had been waiting for him to come back, bursting into giggles the second Jensen discovered his oh-so-stealthy hiding underneath the covers.

Jensen just stands there for a while, taking a couple of deep breaths, his eyes closed and face scrunched into an expression of eternal done-ness.  
'We could have actually filmed this, it would be funny.' he thinks absently as he opens his eyes and then does a double take because Misha is half naked and it's not exactly the message they should probably broadcast to their fans at such a late hour. 'Ah well.' he thinks as Misha reaches out to take his hand.

He allows himself to be pulled onto the bed and falls heavily onto a fluffy island of pillows Misha arranged there for some mysterious reason. After a whole day of filming he doesn't really feel like saying anything so he just sighs and sinks deeper into the fluffiness, letting the whole world drift away at least for a second before Misha crawls onto his lap and plasters himself to Jensen's chest, purring like an overgrown kitten.

Jensen has never been a cat person but he figures he loves Misha no matter how cat-like his personality is.

Absently he rakes his fingers through Misha's soft hair and feels himself smile as Misha relaxes against him, all warm and fuzzy, possibly because he might have taken a little nap waiting for Jensen to walk into this little setting. Frankly, he should be at least a little pissed or uncomfrotable what with quite a heavy human male laying directly on top of his exhausted body but he feels content. Actually, he feels happy and thankful he can experience a little shortness of breath and be the recipient of a silly joke every now and then. Not so long ago he couldn't quite imagine the joy that could come from such little things but now... Now he can't imagine his life without those.

Jensen huffs a tiny, happy laugh, trying to make no sound not to wake Misha up, and he kisses the top of Misha's head, feeling particularly old and sappy.  
"Whaaa...?" Misha yawns and scrunches his nose, lifting his head to look at Jensen with his eyes narrowed into thin slits.  
"Nothing." Jensen shakes his head, grinning like a loon. "I just realised I never wanna be alone again."  
He can only assume Misha rolls his eyes in that moment beacause they remain mostly closed and his expression doesn't really change. It somehow amuses him to no end.   
"Won't be." Misha mutters grumpily, resting his head on Jensen's chest heavily and immediately falling back asleep.

And Jensen's quite sure Misha is right about this one. At least just as long as he has a say in this.


End file.
